The Feel Good Drag
by Izayaaa-Chaaaaaan
Summary: Izaya passes on to the afterlife, which he learns, is his own personal universe which contains his deepest desires becoming true.  Though, he only has one main thing which he wanted.  What could it be?  IzayaxShizuo/ShizuoxIzaya.  No set order.
1. Nous Somme Morts

It makes me sick. On the outside, I told myself and every one around me, that, I, Orihara Izaya, would become 'immortal'. That I would be invincible, indestructable. What I had always feared was death. But, now that I am dead, it doesn't bother me.

No. Actually, the afterlife wasn't too horrible. Instead of dissappearing completely like I thought would happen, I am instead introduced to a man. He had blonde hair, and a body similar to a certain monster, however this, person, wore a kimono, flourishing a blue and white floral pattern. He seemed calm, and at peace at the sight of me.

We stood in a white empty area. No walls, or furniture was around. There wasn't even a ground. I don't know how that was possible, considering I was able to upright.

"Orihara?" The man spoke, in a similar voice to Shizu-chan's. Though, he was still calm. No rages, or bouts of anger around him. How could this be?

"So what if it is? Who needs to know?" I wanted, no, needed answers. I had a basic idea of what was going on, but I needed to be sure.

"Surely you realize what happened to you?" The blonde stranger continued, ignoring my question. "You are smart, you must have some clue of what I am here to talk about."

"What, that I am dead? That I shall be sent to hell for all my misdeeds. Do we really need to discuss anything. I'll just be on my way." I turned around, waiting for him to magically zap me down to the eternal gardens of fire. But, it never came.

I glanced back towards him, curiously I furrowed my eyebrows. "Any day now."

The blonde sighed. "I shall never understand how humans got that idea about gods, and devils who reside in heaven or hell. I truly shall not. It's utter nonsence that a fortunate soul happened to make money off of." He grabbed the my shoulders, spinning around so we both faced each other. "I am here to get you settled in."

Before I could say anything, the space around us transformed. Walls and a floor began to take place. Color dripped down those walls to make a realistic, and most likely actual outdoor setting. A familiar appartment complex stood infront of us. It was my appartment from back when I was alive. The ground beneath our feet slowly began to take the texture and color of a concrete sidewalk.

"Was I slipped drugs? This isn't possible! There's no way-" I trailed off as I watched cars, toll booths, vending machines, and even people start to slowly fade into view. Almost as if they just had a transparency setting be turned off.

"Don't you get it. You are in the afterlife. Your own personal universe so to speak." I kept looking around in amazement. My own universe?

"You see, once you die, your soul is transferred to a computer like thing. There you are put into your own filing folder, where your own universe is created. It is made of your deepest desires. Here, you shall possess whatever it was that you wanted in life." It didn't make sence. Sure, I understood exactly what he was saying, though it sounded like it should have been written into 'Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy'.

"Why do you look like Shizu-chan?" I questioned.

"This isn't my true form, if that is what you were wondering. It is my job to make you feel at peace with the concepts of death, and this afterlife. It is my duty to tell you the details of how things will be. So, it should be obvious to you of why it had to be his form." I nodded my head slowly. I did know why. To keep me calm during a stressfull situation.

"Why don't I show you around, I'll atleast tell you what things have changed about your new life. Unlike most, your world hadn't needed to be altered too much." I listened patiently, cautiously, curiously, awaiting the new details I would need to know.

"In this world, the one main change, which you will need to be aware of, is your living arrangement."

"Huh? Living arrangement? Does a hooker or something bunk at my place?"

The blond chuckled, taking slow steps into the front door of the appartment. Leaving behind the city, he becconed for me to follow him to the entrance. The door closed behind us as we took short but quick strides to the elevator. He pressed the number 8, as our bodies ascended to the 8th story. An awkward silence filled the elevator till he finally said something.

"Does the fact you're dead bother you any?" I let off a nervous chuckle.

"Not terribly, though I do have a question." I paused, waiting for him to give a sign for me to continue. When he did and said nothing, I still went.

" My moment of death is still somewhat foggy. Though, I do remember bits and pieces. The main thing however, is that it was an explosion. Someone was trying to and succeded to assassinate me. It was in the middle of one of my and Shizu-chan's chases. I remember he was caught up in the blast as well. He died too, didn't he?" I shamefully averted my eyes to the ground. "Who was the person who was 'chosen' to introduce him to the thought of death?" I truly wanted to know, maybe it was my inner informant, maybe it was part of my complex, or even some feelings I had kept hidden from the world.

"Yes, he did die the blast with you. The rest however, I may not tell you. You are going to have to deal with the fact that there are some things in the world that you may not know."

And with that, the elevator 'dinged', the doors opened, then we walked out. After walking past a few doors, we found mine.

He gestured for me to check my pockets, which I found a large skeleton key which surely didn't look like the key that I had used back in the world of the living. I glanced over to him curiously, only to find that he had disappeared. Shrugging, I turned back to the lock on the handle to insert the key into the hole. My hand gripped the now unlockerd knob, it turned, and opened the large wooden door.

Behind it, I saw something which I never thought I would see.

"Izaya-kun! Where have you been?" Strong arms reached themselves around my neck to give me a strong hug. A familiar face gave me an even more unexpected peck on the cheek.

"Shi-Shi- Shizu-Chan?" I stuttered. Unable to believe what had just happened.

A/N. Just an Idea I have been playing with in my head these past few months, though, I only just got around to typing it. I have the whole story planned out however! So, that will get rid of MOST writers block. Now it's going to depend on motivation, and a 'hopeful' lack of procrastination. Please tell me where the story may have gotten confusing/ bad grammar/ and perhaps vocabulary errors may have occurred and I will possibly get them fixed, or atleast keep them in mind for the next chapter. :D. Thank you for reading~!


	2. Je crois que je t'aime

The Feel Good Drag

Chapitre deux.

I stood looking at the small bit of my apparent 'lover' that I could currently see, as his strong arms were clung tightly around my chest. I could practically feel my face catching on fire. These were only things I had thought about in my imagination, something that definitely could never happen. Simon learning to speak fluent Japanese was much more likely than this. To have Shizu-chan actually able to stand looking at me without becoming pissed off is like a miracle. Then I remember I'm dead. This isn't real; it truly is a figment of my imagination. For the moment, however, I will not care. I am going to let my emotions takeover, to let them decide for me instead of my head. Grabbing my composure, I take a step back away from him. His hair has noticeable split ends from him bleaching it on his own, though, I pay it no mind. He gives me a look of disappointment, as if he wanted to hug me longer, instead I reach up to place my hand on his chin. His height may tower over me, but I still get my point across. With that hand, I pull his face to do something. Something I had always wanted to do but was never given the chance. His full attention is on me, I liked that. As his face got closer, I saw his face take on a light shade of pink. It made me wonder, _Shizu-chan, why are you so out of character? You're usually more stubborn tha-, _and then our lips connected. I slipped my arms up to the back of his head to push his face even closer to mine. Completely losing what I was thinking. _Better than how I thought. _We didn't even use tongue, just lip on lip action. It was nice though, my thoughts spun in my head. _How did this happen?_

So, that's how things went. Shizu-chan; living with me in my Shinjuku apartment.

That next morning after my arrival gave me a big surprise. I woke up to see blonde hair lying next to me in bed. A heavenly light shone from the window on his resting body, no pun intended, making Shizu-chan seem like the light in my life. Which he was, I spent years making him focus on me, I ruined girls' hearts which fell in love with him. It's my fault he was unhappy in the world of the living. Ignoring that, I turned my body around to watch his peacefully resting face. _Je suis si loin de tu._ _(I am so far from you) __Shizu-chan, I, for once, have no idea what to do. _I thought. I knew this was what the Shizuo look alike who introduced me to this world meant about my 'paradise' being different than reality. _ Shizu-chan, you're not the real one that I knew. _I felt myself grow sad, though, I kept looking at his face. That's when I saw that flashback, from the day we both died.

* * *

><p>… <strong>I'm very sorry for such a crappy and short chapter. Stuff's going on in life taking up all my concentration. I'm trying to get a little bit of Izaya's feelings out there before I move into drama and more angst. Get some suspense out there. This was a hard chapter to write, so that's why it took so long. I promise, next chapter will be longer and hopefully better. Oh, did you guys like the French I snuck in there? xD. I need to be studying for a French test I have tomorrow over stuff I don't know, buuuut I wanted to get this done. <strong>

**ALSO! I'm writing a new oneshot. I'm about a third of the way through it at four pages. It's gonna be rated… M. My first sex scene. Tips or just plain motivation is wanted. IT WILL BE IZUO. **


	3. Tu mange mon cœur

"Shizu-chaaan~!" I sang out, waiting for you know who to get angry. Getting ready to sprint for dear life among my beloved city of Ikebukuro, well, more like Shizu-chan's city, and my humans was such a thrill but will certainly be the end of me. No matter, I shall just keep running and laughing as he chases me with that scornful face of his.

"I-ZA-YAAAA!" Hence the stop sign being pulled out of the ground, thrown, and land with a crash as it has failed to hit me once again. His face held more rage as he saw me gently spin my way to safety. Quickly pushing through the newly accumulated crowd of not to bright people who watch our fights, we started the chase. Me in front and him in the rear, he will never catch up unless I allow him to. It was a daily occurrence, we took the same path just about everyday, and something was bound to change our cycle, to make our game seize to exist.

Dancing through the streets of Ikebukuro, I spun around in a nonchalant way, making sure the protozoan was still following me. _Huh? Where did Shizu-chan go?_ I did a double take, or three hundred sixty degree spin. _What?_ I stopped dead in my tracks; I felt panic a panicked scare surge throughout my body and mind. _Did he finally get bored of this? Without our chase, what did we have left?_ I felt my shoulders droop.

_This can't possibly be_, I thought as I walked around the beloved city. People strayed clear from moi, thinking that the raging anger face would be out for the kill, but that didn't bother me. I was on a mission from the 'gods' of Ikebukuro; to figure out where my little Shizu-chan has disappeared off to.

"You and me are irresistible, you and me are indestructible," I sang merrily to keep my thoughts cool and collected. I definitely got some strange looks from passersby, but really, who cares.

Finally, coming upon the dead end which our usual chase always ends off to, did I decide to give up. _Today must not be the day I guess. _Walking back to my Shinjuku apartment did not sound appealing at the moment, so I just decided to go to Russian Sushi. Surely Simon would know where my gem in the rye has gone off to.

I got halfway there, when I stopped dead in my tracks. I looked to my left to see a certain somebody in an abandoned alley. The buildings built on each side were made of strong brick to hold together each of the structures through storms, earthquakes, and other phenomena which could very well occur. Standing off to the very edge and sliding my way to behind a rather large garbage dumpster, I eavesdropped on the conversation which was taking place in front of me. I saw a bleached blonde haired figure wearing the bartender suit we all know and love. He was speaking to another person though, vaguely familiar. The person was a woman, with pale skin, and what looked like naturally long platinum blond hair. She wore a jumpsuit type thing, but looked foreign. Though, she was able to speak Japanese, the wording sounded awkward, and had a thick Russian like accent added to it, making the things she said hard to pick up. When she went to shake Shizuo's hand, did I see it. The woman had planted a mini timer bomb to his hand without him even knowing it. The blonde woman walked out of the alley right past me, she seemed to look in my direction and gave a slight smirk. She set this up.

"Shizu-chan!" I called out, jumping out from behind my hiding place. Hoping he would listen to reason just once, I grabbed his arm. His face immediately turned into a snarl just by looking at me.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT, YOU DAMN FLEA!" His voice was dripping with venom and rage as he spat that into my face.

"Shizu-chan, that woman glued a bom— OOF" I started, before he grabbed onto my neck and pulled me up into the air.

"Looks as if I've finally caught 'ya lou—"To which he was now interrupted when a loud beeping noise became apparent.

Immediately dropping me back to the ground, he began to twist his neck into different directions in the hopes of finding the source. Rather than waste time, I immediately grabbed back onto his hand to see if I could disarm it. By the looks of it, the woman had just placed glue on it and placed it gently on Shizu-chan's hand as she shook it. It was quite small, about the size of a dime, whatever that was, but could most likely do some big damage. He yanked his arm out of my reach.

"WHAT THE HELL, ARE YOU MANHANDLING ME?" He gave me a look of disgust, which crushed my heart, but that did not matter.

"THAT WOMAN PLACED A FUCKING BOMB ON YOUR HAND!" I yelled back to him, I felt something in my eyes. The beeping sped up even faster now, time was running out.

Once again I grabbed his hand. He didn't yank back though. I pulled out my switchblade with the belief that if I could pierce it at JUST the right angle, it would be disarmed, but instead. FWOOOOSH. Everything went white, and then it all went black.

I woke up with tears running down my face, lying in my bed with the fake Shizu-chan lying next to me. I hugged him, just to have something to hold onto, even if the being weren't real.

**Oh gosh, there's that. I wish I were a better writer, but what can one do? I'd love to be able to add so much more details to my stories in the near future, rather than my usual, just being happy if I can make it to 1000 words. Maaaaaan. Anyway, I'm thinking either next chapter, or the chapter afterwards shall be my last. It was never supposed to be a long story. Just something to make me used to writing fanfiction again. Something I WOULD like to do though, is start writing Durarara! Fics, not necessarily slash, but have them be based on certain events in history. Most would be oneshots. I know tooons of people who find history boring, so maybe this would help? I personally love history, sooo. xD.**


End file.
